Offering
by Tsumi-Amethyst
Summary: One shot. Yugi is escorted to his door after their first date, wanting to prove he’s not the blushing little boy everybody takes him for. Yugi x ? Contains Yaoi/Shounen Ai content.


Title: Offering.

Author: tsumi_amethyst here, lagunaz-moombaz on deviantart.

Fandom/Pairing: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi x ? (You'll just have to wait and see!)

Summary: One shot. Yugi is escorted to his door after their first date, wanting to prove he's not the blushing little boy everybody takes him for.

A/N: I like this pairing, in a weird way. And also in the way that I can't find anything else in the way of material for it, though the pairing does have a name (I'll reveal it at the end, otherwise the surprise will be ruined!). Enjoy, and drop me a review if it's not too much trouble.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Yugi began, hushing as his date glanced over at him once he had finished parking outside the Kame Game shop. He winked at the diminutive duellist.

"It was a pleasure. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Yugi hesitated at that, albeit involuntarily. He was often mistaken for a fragile weakling who without Yami was nothing, just a shy, insecure kid who couldn't accept getting knocked back. Was this invitation genuine? He searched the other's face intently, but the darkness inside the car offered no clues.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned across and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Come on. I'll walk you to your door."

Talk about the wrong thing to say, given Yugi's previous train of thought. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that if he was caught out just as the date was ending then his chance of a second date was more than obliterated, Yugi undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, admitting to himself that it had been nice being driven to their reservation; it had been so easy just stepping into a car at the end of the meal, instead of calling for a taxi and having to pay through the nose for it. And it had been so easy to lie to the adoring public about just why they were dining together – His companion for the night had brushed it off with a gentle laugh, passing the date off as a 'business meeting' to their swooning fans.

And what's more, it was very easy for Yugi to see why girls and boys alike fawned over his date. Removed from the public eye (though they were, at times, thrust back into it by the odd fan pleading for an autograph or two), he found the usually confident gamer to be more subdued, quite relaxed and – with the prospect of competition empty from their list of intentions for the evening – very enjoyable. Yugi felt listened to, as if what he had to say was interesting, though his partner had not been overly keen; this was only one date, organised at the last minute on what was near enough an impulsive question and an even more impulsive yes. But still, Yugi thought to himself as he led his date to the front door (which, in all honesty, was so close to the car that hardly anything could have possibly happened to Yugi if he'd have watched him go in from the car), it was strange how opposites attract. And how when removed from situations where others had their watchful gaze fixed firmly on them both, their performances analysed down to every last play, they both just relaxed and felt free.

Needless to say, Yugi had liked what he had glimpsed tonight, and as he turned to the taller figure, allowed a sweet smile to cross his lips. "I really enjoyed tonight," He echoed from earlier, "And I would definitely like to do this again."

His date returned the smile, and Yugi fought the urge to allow a blush to creep onto his cheeks. Bereft of the display of arrogance he portrayed while gaming, or even at school, his smile was so much more appealing, and it seemed to brighten his eyes, even in the poor lighting.

"You name a time and a place, and I'll take you there," He proposed, leaning against the door to the Kame Game shop – a sight Yugi never thought he would see, and suddenly he wished he had a camera – And continued, "I'm glad you had a good time. This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Yugi nodded, acquiescing, and an awkward silence fell between them. Out of sheer will Yugi maintained eye contact with his date, and felt nerves bubble inside his stomach as he recognised what this silence meant. He saw the smile on his date's face fall ever so slightly, as he leaned in to brush a stray lock of golden hair to the side, and let his hand linger there, brushing the soft skin of the duellist's cheek, and when Yugi made no indication for him to stop, he began to lean in. Pushing aside his nervousness, Yugi rose to stand on tiptoe for the kiss.

It wasn't anything spectacular – In fact, it was nothing more than the leisurely brushing of lips, soft skin nudging the full lips of the other, the soft rustling of fabric as they moved to embrace each other the only disturbance in this peaceful moment. Yugi could feel his nerves dissipating and his desire for closeness flaring, rubbing gently at his date's back, urging him to continue kissing him.

And yet all too soon, the moment was over, and the taller of the two pulled back, a sincerely happy look making his features glow. Unable to defy the stereotype any longer, Yugi shyly looked up at the dark haired teen, knowing that he would want a repeat of tonight sooner rather than later. And judging from the look on his date's face, so did he.

"Thank you so much for tonight, again," Yugi near enough whispered, not trusting his voice entirely after their gentle yet intense kiss – It had been so different from the first kisses he had shared with other men, and it made his heart feel light as a feather. He hesitated for a moment before letting his hands drop back down to his sides, reluctant to untangle themselves from around his date's waist. He stared up into the emerald orbs of who he hoped would be his soon, and felt a blush steal across his face anyway as he received a wink. He set his hand on the doorknob to the shop, retrieving his keys from his pocket. It really was getting late, and he knew that Sugoroku was worrying about him, especially with it being a school night. And as much as he didn't want this evening to end, Yugi knew that if he stayed up any longer, he would regret it dearly in the morning when the horrors of double science awaited. His eyes locked with his partner one last time, and he positively beamed at him, unable to control himself – Their kiss had put him on a high.

"Good night, Otogi."

The dark-haired dice master leaned down, brushing Yugi's hair aside as he planted a light kiss on the teen's forehead. "Good night, Yugi," He said, not leaving until Yugi was safely inside (though they both knew that it was impossible for anything to happen to him now). The smile he had on his face slowly faded as he trudged back into his car, returning briefly when he inhaled the unique scent of the gamer when he got inside. He watched as the light to Yugi's bedroom flicked on, and then in five minutes' time, off again, and Otogi was satisfied that he had given the duellist a good time.

Hoping that it truly wouldn't be long until their next date, Otogi started the engine and began the drive back home.

A/N : Oh yes. Yugi x Otogi, AKA Offershipping! I know, I know, I'm weird. But I just wanted to write something quite for these two (Bet you thought it was Kaiba, huh?). Please drop me a line, if I'm not asking too much! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
